


To my unborn child

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, MISSCAREIAGE, Multi, Other, Sad, misscarage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: TW: involves the death of a childEvie says a few words to her baby.





	To my unborn child

“To my unborn child,

I think about you every moment of every day. I think about how beautiful you would have been and how you’d probably would have had thick hair and big brown eyes like your father. You would have been the most beautiful child in all of London and I don’t care if anyone thinks differently. 

Sometimes I sit at night and hold the little stuffed sheep that would have been your first toy. It’s got white fur and a stitched on smile and two button eyes. We saw it in a shop window and I nearly burst into tears because I knew I had to have it for you. Looking back, I wonder what drove me towards it. 

Whatever it may have been, I believe it was my mother. I think she wanted you to have something before you joined her and my father. And like my mother and father, I don’t believe I will ever stop missing you. 

This is the type of love and pain a mother carries for a life time. So I hope you know...I hope you know that you will always be my special little one. You will always have a special place in my heart that no other child can replace. I know your father feels the same way but it’s not easy for him to say the words yet. 

Please know that you are not alone. My mother and father I know would have adored you as well and I hope you find them and they look after you until it is my time to rejoin you. Even in death I will still love you. I will never stop loving you.” 

Evie finished speaking and used her tissue to blot tears from her eyes. She could hear Henry beside her fighting not to breakdown into tears. For once it was him choking back sobs, trying to keep himself together, and not her. 

She crouched down and laid a copy of her note in the shallow grave at her feet. It rested on top of a blue hat box that she almost couldn’t stand to look at but also couldn’t pull away from. The only thing to bring her out of her staring was the feel of Jacob pulling her back up. 

His hands felt hot but they did nothing to warm her. Nothing could as she watched him and Henry shovel ice and dirt into the grave. The priest began to say a prayer but in all honesty she didn’t listen. She had said what was needed to be said. 

She meant every word of it.


End file.
